Luan-Claus (One-Shot)
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: Los señores Louds, tienen un pequeño problema económico para esta navidad, pero la cuarta hija mayor, decide hacer un papel muy especial para dar alegría y felicidad a sus hermanos.


**_25 de diciembre o mejor conocido, como el día de la Navidad: una época muy especial en que las familias comparten y se unen más que nunca, demostrando su gran amor fraternal entre ellos, tal como lo fue; en el nacimiento del niñito Jesús. _**

**_Pero las cosas no se quedaban hasta ahí, ya que los padres, suelen comprar cosas para sus hijos, ya siendo; juguetes, ropas, golosinas, tecnologías y entre muchas cosas más, que suelen sacar una sonrisa a los niños. Luego a esos objetos los envolvían como regalos, para así dejarlos debajo del pino navideño, por parte del Papá Noel o también conocido; como Santa Claus. Incluso muchos de los padres, se disfrazaban de ese gran Señor para alegrar y emocionar mucho más a sus hijos. Sin mencionar que solía ser, una buena estrategia para que sus hijos, se portaran bien durante el año._**

**_En esta historia nos centraremos en una gran familia, compuesta; por dos padres amorosos, diez preciosas hijas, un ingenioso hijo y cuatro traviesas mascotas. En la cual los padres, tienen un gran problema económico para esta época especial, temiendo mucho decepcionar a sus hijos, en especial a las menores. Pero ellos no se esperaban, un milagro navideño en el último momento, que los dejarían sorprendidos con la boca abierta._**

**_¿De qué se trata este milagro y sobre todo, quien será la responsable?, pues descúbranlo en esta pequeña historia navideña._**

* * *

Yo iba regresando a mi casa después haber realizado, otra rutina de mi negocio gracioso. Como siempre lograba cumplir con mis expectativas, con tan solo ver; esas sonrisas de cada niño reflejadas en sus rostros y escuchar, sus sinceras carcajadas.

Pero había otra razón, por la cual yo estaba tan alegre y emocionada. Esa razón era, porque solo faltaban dos días para que fuese navidad.

Oh navidad… no saben lo cuanto que adoro esa época; desde los vestidos caseros de Leni, los villancicos de Luna, la deliciosa cena de papá y sobre todo, compartir y celebrar en familia… y porque no, también los regalos jeje. Todo hermoso y maravilloso en esta época del año, menos las trampas captura renos de Lana, eso sí que no fue nada bonito.

Pero de igual modo, no deja de ser un día tan fantástico. Aunque siéndole sincera, dudo mucho; que esta navidad pueda superar, la navidad del año pasado cuando ayudamos a nuestro vecino quejón.

Por fin había llegado a mi casa, ya no esperaba el momento de tomarme un descanso. Cuando entre, me encontré con hermanita Lily que estaba armando su rompecabezas del detective patamon. Pero cuando sintió abrirse la puerta, fue a recibirme con los brazos abiertos.

—Hola Lily. —La salude, mientras que me agachaba para recibir su abrazo y luego, le pregunte: —¿Cómo te has portado hoy?

—Hoa Duan, me porti bien. —Me respondió. Aunque todavía le faltaba practicar más, las palabras y pronunciaciones, pero eso era lo de menos.

—Oh… que linda eres Lily. —En verdad era toda una ternura. —Me alegro que te hayas portado bien, recuerda que falta muy poquito para que sea navidad. ¿Qué le pediste a Santa?

—Un oshito.

—¿Un nuevo osito de peluche?

—Shi, oshito, oshito, oshito… —No paraba de decirme el juguete que le había pedido a Santa, con tanta emoción y alegría.

Deje a Lily abajo para que siguiera jugando con su rompecabezas. Mientras que yo pudiera ir a mi habitación, a dejar mis cosas de fiestas y también para poder pasar al baño, enserio que ya no aguantaba. Pero cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer peldaño, note que la puerta de la habitación de mis padres estaba semi-abierta. Fue entonces que sentí a papá llorando y a mamá tratando de consolarlo. Esto había provocado que mi instinto de curiosidad se activara, haciéndome que me fuera asomar silenciosamente hacia la puerta, para poder ver lo que estaba pasando y del porque tenían esas malas vibras, si faltaba tan poco para la noche buena.

Pues… cuando me asome, me di cuenta de lo que sucedía: Mis padres estaban en una crisis económica navideña.

A papá le habían robado su billetera, con todo el dinero que iba a ocupar para nuestros regalos. Esto había sucedido durante la mañana, cuando estaba haciendo fila para pagar una deuda bancaria y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un sujeto le saco la billetera desde su bolsillo trasero. Papá no se había dado cuenta, hasta que estuvo enfrente de la caja. Y para el colmo, su restaurante había sido clausurado temporalmente, debido por unas quejas de algunos clientes, al encontrar moscas en sus platos de sopas y tazas de café.

Por otro lado mamá, aun no había podido encontrar trabajo, desde que la reemplazaron por esa dentista profesional extranjera. Sin mencionar que sus libros no estaban generando ventas, desde su lanzamiento, los únicos que había vendido fueron regresados. Que por si me lo preguntan, creo que se debe por sus exageradas descripciones del ambiente.

—Porque, porque, porque… ¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasarnos esto justo en noche buena?, ¿Cómo rayos pude ser tan descuidado con mis cosas? —Tanto papá como mamá estaban decepcionados, nunca se imaginaron que un problema así se presentara tan cerca de la navidad, sobre todo creían que esto era su culpa.

—Tranquilo cariño, de seguro se nos ocurrirá algo. Recuerda que lo más importante, es que estemos todos juntos. —Consolaba mamá, aunque su cara estaba casi igual a la que tenía papá.

—Lo sé cariño, pero… tengo miedo que las pequeñas pierdan el espíritu navideño.

Creo que ya había oído suficiente, así que subí y me dirigí, directamente hacia mi habitación. Me recosté sobre mi cama, sintiendo mucha lástima por mis padres, incluso se me había quitado las ganas de orinar. Lo peor de todo, es que no tenía con quien hablar, ya que el Señor Cocos estaba fuera de servicio temporalmente, por una pelea que tuvo con una chica.

Sinceramente a mi no importaba recibir regalo o no, lo que en verdad me daba pena; era la decepción que sentían mis padres, al ver que estos problemas económicos y posibles quiebres de sus trabajos, llegaran justo en esta época tan especial. De igual modo estaríamos reunidos, como los demás años, pero sería muy incomodo verlos con esas caras tan largas, ya que su verdadera preocupación, era por sus hijas menores.

Ellas aun eran muy pequeñas, todavía creían en la existencia de Santa Claus y de los milagros, que hace durante esta época del año. "Por al menos Lana, Lola, Lily y quizás Leni, creían en eso". Posiblemente esto las decepcionarían, hasta incluso perderían la confianza en nosotros, por no decirles la verdad y llenarlos de cuentos ficticios.

No sabía qué hacer ahora, la gran mayoría de mis hermanos, no se encontraban en casa, sino haciendo sus rutinas y visitando a sus amistades. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Y no… no crean que poner carbón debajo del pino es una buena opción. Vamos, ni siquiera Lola se merecía algo así.

Fue entonces que sentí algo sobre mi pecho. Se trataba de mi conejo Gary, que se había recostado sobre mí, después haber comido su alimento. Al parecer no estaba sola como pensaba. Fue en ese instante que se me ocurrió una brillante idea, de cómo salvar esta NaviLoud, jajaja… ¿entienden?, pero hablando enserio, ya tenía una idea para un plan navideño. Con tan solo ver a mi conejito y sus lindos bigotes blancos.

Deje a mi conejito sobre la cama y me dirigí, hacia el ropero para buscar, el objeto en donde guardaba mi dinero que ganaba en las fiestas; ese era mi cochinito.

No les voy a mentir, de primera dudaba, si era buena idea o no, ya que esos ahorros eran para mis futuros estudios universitarios y también, para comprarme la edición especial del mago misterioso. Pero luego recordé la cara de Lily y de lo feliz que estaba, por recibir ese oso de peluche. Me hacia recordar mucho a mi cuando era pequeña durante esta época del año, era como si me estuviera viendo en un espejo navideño. No quería decepcionarla, ni romperle su corazón y espíritu alegre. Ni tampoco lo quería para mis demás hermanos menores.

Saben… prefiero arriesgarlo todo lo que tengo, que quedarme sin hacer nada cuando tuve la oportunidad de ayudar. La felicidad de mis hermanos era más valiosa que una edición especial, aparte aun me falta mucho para entrar a la universidad, de seguro vuelvo a reponer ese dinero. Pero ahora tenía que hacer otro papel y personaje, que tenia la misma razón por la cual me convertí en payasa; hacer feliz a los niños.

—Perdón Mr. Jamón, pero tus días de vida se acabaron adelantadamente. —Tome un martillo y rompí mi cochinito. Ahora me tocaba hacer las compras navideñas, por mis padres y hermanos, sin dejar que el espíritu navideño se apague... pero primero tengo que pasar al baño, ya no podía aguantar más.

...

Ya era veinticuatro de diciembre, faltaba un solo día para que fuese navidad. Mis hermanos estaban haciendo sus rutinas navideñas; Lincoln estaba metiéndose en problemas con Clyde, Leni estaba cometiendo sus nuevos crímenes de moda, Luna estaba cantando villancicos con sus amigos, Lori estaba visitando a su Bobby-Claus con una pulsera electro shock que le hizo Lisa, de esa forma ella pudiera controlar su obsesión de abrir los regalos o romper su papel antes de noche buena, etc.

Cada hermano estaba haciendo su rutina antes de la navidad, salvo yo, ya que estaba concentrada en otras cosas más importantes, así que los 12 chistes de la navidad, quedaran para otro el año y serán 24 jojojo… Pero había algo raro, aparte la actitud de nuestros padres, era que Lana no instalo ninguna trampa para renos y además fue a bañarse, sin que nadie se lo pidiera o obligara, ¿acaso estará tramando algo?, pero bueno pronto lo descubriremos.

Por otro lado mis padres; mamá estaba colocando los adornos navideños, mientras que papá estaba preparando la cena, el típico pavo al horno acompañado con arroz primavera. Por si se preguntan; ¿de cómo consiguió dinero para la cena? Fue porque lo pidió fiado en el supermercado de un amigo, a pesar que no fue ningún problema, a él le dolió e incomodo pedir fiado. Esto supe cuando fui al baño, por si lo preguntan.

Como muchos de mis hermanos estaban concentrados en lo suyo, no notaron las caras larguísimas que tenían nuestros padres. Y más cuando ni siquiera informaron a las mayores sobre el asunto, posiblemente no se coordinaron bien o fueron muy confianzudos… o quizás solo tenían vergüenzas de pedir dineros a sus hijos.

Ya solo faltaba una hora con treinta minutos para la navidad. Ya me encontraba sentada junto con mis hermanos en la mesa, mientras que papá y mamá traían la cena. En verdad ese pavo se veía delicioso, estaba súper dorado y llenos de condimentos, en verdad el máster-chef de la casa de lucio. Aunque ese era su regalo navideño para nosotros, así que trato de hacer algo sorprendente.

Mamá sirvió a cada uno su plato, ya estábamos listos para comer y saborear esa deliciosa cena, pero ella nos dijo: —Hijos, antes de comer su padre y yo, tenemos que decirle una noticia muy importante. —Mis hermanos alzaron sus miradas hacia ellos, fijamente y atentos.

—Verán…

—¿Tendrán otro bebé?

—¿Qué?, claro que no Leni. No se trata de otro bebé, tu papá y yo, ya tenemos suficiente con ustedes once.

—Ups. Perdón, es que pensé; como era navidad serviría como un regalito y además, que cuando fui al baño al otra vez escuche…

—Leni hay niños aquí. —La interrumpí, poniendo mi mano sobre su boca. A pesar que lo estaba diciendo inocentemente y estaba siendo algo gracioso, no se le podía caer el caset enfrente de las menores, hay si estaríamos en problemas.

Por un momento papá miro a mamá con una traviesa sonrisa, mientras que levantaba su dedo, tal como si tuviera una idea. Hasta que ella lo miro seriamente y le negó con la cabeza. —No, no se trata de otro bebé mi cuerpo ya no da para más… uf, verán lo que les queremos decirles, es que… —Mamá no sabía cómo explicar que santa no existía, ni que iba haber regalos, esto dañaría mucho a las menores.

—Es que Santa-Claus no exi…

—Santa-Claus, no vendrá a nuestra casa sino cenamos con amor y alegría. —Interrumpí a papá, diciendo lo primero que se me vino en mente. Haciendo que mis padres y hermanos mayores, me miraran con un poco de confusión.

—¿Qué dijiste Luan?

—Lo que dije Lana, es que Santa no vendrá a nuestra casa sino cenamos con amor y alegría. Ya que la navidad es una época en que se debe demostrar amor honestidad y sinceridad con cada uno de nosotros, de demostrar el verdadero amor. Quizás muchas veces tengamos nuestras diferencias o uno que otra pelea, pero eso no significa que nuestro lazo de amor sea destruible, y que mejor forma para comprobarlos, que estar aquí sentados en esta mesa compartiendo de esta humilde cena. Agradezcamos a papá por hacernos esta linda cena y mamá por darnos la vida, sin dudas hay demostrar que estas once bendiciones son sus mejores regalos. Santa quiere un solo regalo de parte de nosotros, y ese regalo es que celebremos esta cena con amor y alegría. ¡Feliz NaviLoud! —Vaya, aunque no me crean no lo había ensayado. Incluso Lori, Lincoln y hasta papá, estaban lagrimeando. Al parecer le habían tocado lo mas fondo de nuestro corazón.

—Feliz NaviLoud, Luan. —Dijo Lana, mientras que me ofrecía un brindis, que con mucho gusto se la recibí: —Feliz NaviLoud, Lana.

Y así empezó:

—Feliz NaviLoud, Cariño…

—Feliz NaviLoud, Tesoro…

—Feliz NaviLoud, Leni…

—Feliz NaviLoud, Lori…

—Feliz NaviLoud, Luna…

—Feliz NaviLoud, Lincoln…

—Feliz NaviLoud, Lola…

—Feliz NaviLoud, Lynn…

—Feliz NaviLoud, Lisa, suspiro…

—Felish NaviLoud, Lucy…

—Peliz NaviLaud as todis…

Cada uno hizo un brindis con el otro, para luego disfrutar de la cena. Nuestros padres estaban más tranquilos, creían que ya no era necesario dar la explicación o simplemente se les fue. Aun así la cena fue bastante agradable, hasta incluso guarde unos trozos de pavos para después, pero no para mí.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar, que todos se quedaran dormidos.

...

**00:00 HRS.**

Ya era el momento de entrar en acción. Baje con mucho cuidado por las escaleras, para no despertar a mis hermanos y mucho menos, a mis padres. Me encontraba cargando un gran saco de color amarillo, en ella llevaba todos los regalos para el pino.

Y para hacerlo mucho más interesante y divertido; me disfrace de Santa-Claus. Mi traje consistía; en un vestido color rojo que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, un cinturón verde claro, un par de guantes, unos botines del Reno Rodolfo y obviamente una gorra navideña, que por alguna extraña razón, el copito de lana me hacia recordar a Linky. Además quiero resaltar; que me alise el cabello, para que no me quedara tan esponjoso y grandote, sin mi cole, así que me pudiera caer el gorro.

Esperen… casi se me olvida mencionarles el detalle extra; una barba de algodón de azúcar color rosado. De ese modo me vería más divertida y también; en caso de que alguno de mis hermanos despertara, no pudiera reconocerme tan fácilmente.

Y por las dudas mi traje de santa y los regalos, los escondí en mi escondite súper secreto en donde escondo mis bromas. Un lugar que ni siquiera Luna conoce.

Ya me encontraba abajo y como se suponía, no había ningún regalo por debajo del pino. Era el momento de dejar los regalos en su lugar, pero tenía que hacerlo muy despacio y sin meter ruido, ya que en el sofá se encontraba Lana durmiendo. De seguro ella tenía planeado conocer a Santa en persona para este año, ya me extrañaba que no instalara las trampas para renos y que se bañara, sin que se lo pidieran.

Uff… Creo que ha llegado el momento de poner los regalos, antes que despertaran las visitas inesperadas. Abrí el saco y empecé a sacar los regalos de a uno, para ponerlos por debajo del pino.

Para Lori: Una chaqueta de mezclilla, para que usara durante sus tardes universitarias y para que se viera mas jovencita, jojojo.

Para Leni: Un vestido navideño de color rojo, de ese modo, ella ya no seguiría cometiendo sus crimines de modas navideñas, jojojo.

Para Luna: Una media Luna. ¿Qué les parece?, una luna para; una Luna, jojojo… También un paquete completo de cuerdas de guitarra y nuevas púas.

Para Lynn: Un nuevo saco de boxeo, ya que el otro no logro sobrevivir en su último entrenamiento, jojojo… Junto con par de guantes para boxear.

Para Lincoln: El comic de Ace-Savvy vs los Súper-Enanos, crisis navideña. Según Linky, es el mejor crossover de súper héroes que podía existir. Aparte que con un dólar extra, te daban un vaso y un llavero de edición especial… Veamos si Linky, estará preparado para la crisis navideña del próximo año, jojojo.

Para Lucy: Aunque les parezca un poco raro, su regalo consiste en un poni de juguete con doble personalidad. Se supone que por fuera es un dulce y tierno poni, pero cuando está enojado o hambriento, se convierte en un Dark-Poni, cambiando su aspecto adorable a uno negativo. Espero que le guste, aparte que no se me ocurre ninguna frase graciosa.

Para Lana: La figura de acción del caballero tigre de los Magic-Rangers, tengo entendió que es su programa favorito. Aunque sigo sin entender de cómo a esta niñita, le gusta este tipo de cosas, pero bueno.

Para Lola: Una muñeca Barnie, para que la acompañara en sus fiestas de té con la tacita rota, jojojo.

Para Lisa: Se trataba de un elemento escondido en la tabla periódica, llamada; Pizatum. Vaya en verdad era un nombre muy raro en especial, porque su nombre sonaba parecido a la pizza, en verdad la ciencia es algo loca, jojojo.

Para Lily: La que me inspiro en tomar el papel de Santa, le traje lo que deseaba para esta navidad, un nuevo osito de peluche. Este era un osito polar con el traje de Santa Claus, de seguro que le va a encantar, ya los dos son tiernos del uno para el otro, jojojo.

Creo que esos eran todos, pero no crean que me he olvidado de mis padres, a ellos también les traje unos regalos; en la cual les ayudara mucho a mejorar sus trabajos y sueños. Y para las mascotas, un juguete para cada uno; para que pudieran regalonear u juguetear, jojojo.

Bien, ahora si eran todos, ya era el momento de regresar a mi habitación, sin levantar sospechas de mi acto. Ya estaba listara para subir, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, escuche una pequeña voz.

—S-Santa… ¿e-eres tú?

Ay no… al parecer Lana había despertado. Me empezó a darme un ataque de nervios, con el temor de ser descubierta y que también, se diera cuenta que el verdadero Santa no existía. Así que me fui volteando muy despacio, mientras que pensaba en un apodo, como; Santa-Junior o Hija-Claus.

Pero cuando termine de voltearme, note; que ella aun estaba acostada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Eso significaba, que estaba hablando entre sueños.

—S-Santa… por favor, no te vayas.

Me acerque con mucho cuidado hacia ella, y le dije: —Oh Lanita, has sido una niña muy buena durante el año, pero eso no significa que deba quedarme.

—Lose-e… pero n-no te vayas s-sin comer mis g-galletas.

—Está bien, unas galletas no me harán mal. —Le respondí, mientras que me daba cuenta, que al lado del sofá había, un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche achocolatada. Trague un poco de saliva, pensando que las galletas tuvieran… ya saben, estamos hablando de Lana.

Decidí tomar el riesgo, para que el plan saliera perfecto y que también, no se fuera a sentir mal. Tome una galleta y me lo eche en la boca, mastique y mastique con un poco de incomodidad. Hasta que me di cuenta, que solo eran galletas comunes y corrientes, las chispas eran de chocolate y no de lodo como pensaba. Al igual cuando tome un sorbo de leche, no estaba vencida.

Vaya, en verdad Lana aparto su lado sucio para sorprender a Santa. No saben lo feliz y orgullosa, que me sentí por ella.

Me acabe las galletas y el vaso de leche, saque su regalo del pino y se lo coloque, en sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Diciéndole: —Muchas gracias pequeña Lana, me gustaron mucho tus galletas… pero ahora tengo que irme, así que por favor sigue portándote bien… e intenta de bañarte más seguido. —Le di un pequeño y dulce beso en la mejilla. Fui notando de cómo su rostro dibujaba una linda e inocente sonrisa, sin despertar de su sueño, diciendo: —Te quiero Santa, que tengas una Feliz Navi… zzz.

Aww…En verdad se veía tan linda, en especial porque estaba muy limpiecita. Ho, Ho, Ho…

...

Durante el amanecer todos mis hermanos fueron abrir sus obsequios, mientras que papá y mamá estaban con la boca abierta, sin entender de cómo habían regalos en el pino. Claro que no creían, que era obra de Santa-Claus, así que sus opciones podrían ser; el abuelo o la tía Ruth, pero mientras que no sospecharan de mi, todo estaba bien.

Además que sobraba decir, que las felices por sus regalos eran Lily y Lana. La más pequeña, no había dejado de abrazar a su nuevo oso, en verdad le encanto. Mientras que Lana, no paraba de recrea escenas de acción con su juguete, además que contaba; que durante la noche sintió a Santa dejando los regalos y que le dio un besito en la mejilla. Aparte que estaba empezando a teorizar, que el verdadero color de santa era rosado, debido por un trocito de algodón que quedo pegado en su piel.

Mientras que mis demás hermanos, estaban contentos probando, jugando o hasta leyendo sus obsequios. Incluyendo a Lucy, era de las pocas veces que veía sonreír, al parecer el poni negativo fue una buena opción, jeje.

En verdad mi plan había funcionado, sobre todo me encanto muchísimo hacer de Santa, sinceramente lo volvería hacerlo y en grande. Todo estaba yendo bien, aunque siento; que se me olvido alguien.

—Luan cariño, ¿no recibiste ningún un regalo? —Me pregunto mamá, que había notado; que solo yo no tenía regalo.

Pues claro a la que se me había olvidado, era a mí misma. Creo que me falto auto regalarme, jojojo. ¿Entienden?

Pero hablando enserio, me falto un regalo para mí misma, para poder pasar por percibida. —E-eehhh… —Así que tuve que decir, lo primero que se me vino en mente: —Parece que sí, no recibí ningún regalo. Creo que me porte muy mal durante el año, fui una niña mala. —Trate de fingir una expresión triste, pero mi corazón me lo impedía.

—Ay cariño… no digas eso, tú no eres una niña mala. Solo eres un poco traviesa una vez al año, nadie se porta bien perfectamente. —Me dijo mamá, tratando de que no me sintiera mal, aunque yo me sentía todo lo contrario. Saben… me equivoque con decir, que no recibí ningún regalo para esta navidad, porque ya tenía el regalo más maravilloso del mundo por parte de mi familia. —Posiblemente el que se encargo de esto, se olvido contarte o no le alcanzo el dinero… por favor tesoro, no te sientas mal. Mas tarde o mañana, podríamos verte un…

—Mamá no es necesario. —La interrumpí.

—¿Pero Luan?

—Mamá. Santa no se olvido de mí, porque me dio lo que exactamente quería para esta navidad; ver a mis hermanos felices… en especial a Lily y Lana. —Sin dudas, sus sonrisas eran mis favoritas. Se notaban su amor y felicidad, reflejadas en sus rostros por esos simples regalos, pero regalados con mucho amor y cariño por parte de Luan-Claus… jojojo, ese si es buen nombre. ¿Entienden?

Mamá me miro sospechosamente y luego me sonrió, diciendo: —Pues proviniendo de ti no me sorprende. —Supongo que se refería por mi regalo. Fue en ese instante, que sentí sus suaves labios en mi mejilla. —Feliz NaviLoud, cariño.

—Feliz NaviLoud, mamá.

Y Feliz Navidad para ustedes, y también Año Nuevo. Nos vemos y cuídense mucho, no coman tantos pavos o si no quedaran muy rellenitos para la cena, jojojo. ¿Entienden?

Los saluda Luan-Claus.

* * *

**_Y así fue de cómo nació la mística Luan-Claus, que inicio con su familia y fue expandiéndose en otros lugares, como sedes, orfanatos, hospitales y calles durante la noche buena, junto con dos tiernas ayudantes de cabello rubio que se convirtieron en sus duendes. Sin mencionar que rendarían un reno para esa época para hacerlo más divertido y gracioso._**

**_Ya que su mejor regalo es la sonrisa de cada niño, tal cual como lo hace con su negocio gracioso. Ahora si me permiten me voy a acabar este emparedado de pavo, para poder reparar a un amigo de madera. Felices fiestas._**

**_FIN._**


End file.
